Becoming Invisible
by Starseer
Summary: As you read this summary you suddenly fall into a trance and click the letters, 'Becoming Invisible' You're still reading this? My god you're supposed to be reading the story!
1. It's a Prolouge, YAY PROLOUGES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Hi to all my loyal reviewers from my other stories and hi to all my new reviewers! (hopefully)

I had this idea stuck in my head for a while so yeah; I am going to write it!

765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I ate my oatmeal slowly, looking out the window seeing people talking happily and going about their business. I heard a knock on my door and I put my spoon down.

_Flashback_

_I was walking in the woods looking for a herb when I saw a little boy, eight maybe, crying and holding his knee. I walked up to him and knelt down._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him and he looked at me with tearful blue eyes._

_"M-My m-mommy was l-looking for something and I got lost and while I was looking for her I fell onto a stick." he said showing me his knee. I looked at it and saw that his knee was cut, not deep but not that shallow either, and it was bleeding._

_"Here..." I said ribbing off a bit of the bottom of my shirt and tying it around his knee, "Let's go find your mom."_

_I took his hand and we started to walk slowly through the forest. A hour later we saw her frantically upturning every rock, twig and even climbing trees, yelling, "Billy! Where are you!" _

_Unfortunately his mom was Mrs.Solen and she HATED me, she turned around and looked relieved when she saw Billy, and angered when she saw me._

_"You! You took Billy from me! He's even hurt! When I tell the elder what you did you'll.. you'll regret it!" she yelled at me, leave it to her to jump to conclusions.. _

_She grabbed Billy and stormed off leaving a very confused me standing there._

_End flashback_

'It's time…' I thought to myself as I headed to the door and opened it. There was Mr.Pennuci, the towns elder. He was a short man, his silver hair was balding and he was the incarnate of the devil himself.

"It has been said that you have caused Billy harm and kidnapped, by order of the council you have until the afternoon to leave or there will be dire consequenses." he said and I felt tears tugging at my eyes.

"P-Please! I didn't do anything!" I cried at him but he paid me no heed and turned around and walked off.

"I'd advise you to leave but I'd love to see the consequences." he said turning around before continuing down the path, "Oh and don't even think about taking anything with you."

From the looks of the sun, it was close to noon, the bastard had probably purposely waited until now to tell me so I'd have less time to leave. I could already see in my mind the stake, because apparently everyone was convinced I was one.

I ran frantically towards the city gates knowing if I did make it, I barely would. I tried to ignore the glares I got from the other villagers, they never liked me, mainly because of my mother being supposedly a evil 'witch'.

My mom had been a healer but when she refused to heal a boy (who really didn't have that a serious injury) who had been bullying me, well he called her a witch. His father spread around that she was one and would be the doom of us all, well they did what everyone did to witches, burned at the stake.

I don't know why they kept me around, for spite maybe? I don't know, but they all hated me and some even feared me.

I walked out of town, it was apparent that I was going to have no luck there, and walked onward looking down at the dust that I kicked up.

I don't know how longed I walked, and so when I bumped into someone and fell down I just got up and kept walking, which was my first mistake.

"Young lady are you just going to not even apologize for knocking my things and me down?" an old lady with startling blue eyes asked. Resisting the urge to nod I walked back over and helped her up and started to walk off again, I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"No apology? You didn't even help pick my things up! Insolent little brat!" the old lady griped, I turned around once again and gathered her things up in the bag that they had been, but when I handed it back to her and started to walk off, third mistake.

"Of all the brats I have ever met in my life you must be the worst! Honestly not even a sorry-" the old hag started to say and I had it with her.

"Sorry? SORRY! I just got kicked out of my village, no one bothered to help me, and now I have run into a old hag who just doesn't let things go!" I yelled at the old hag, honestly this wasn't my day. I usually wasn't like this, but I had just had the second worst day of my life.

"Old HAG! I'll teach you little missy!" The old lady yelled and pulled a stick out of her pocket, what was she going to do? Poke me to death?

She mumbled some words and then put the stick away before smirking.

"Ha well that'll teach you! There will be only one human who'll be able to see or hear you, but other than that little tidbit of information, I'm not telling you anything! Now good day!" she said before flicking her silver hair and walking off, crazy old bat. Why hadn't they burned her at the stake yet?

Although they probably just thought that she was crazy, which she probably was.

I continued to walk down the dirt path until I came across a small inn by nightfall.

'Might as well get a room.' I thought to myself as I walked in, some man walked straight into me causing me to fall backwards. He looked around for a second, confused, before shaking his head and walking out. What no sorry?

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled after him. I headed up to the counter the bartender/receptionist, with his back turned to the counter and was polishing a cup.

"Excuse me sir," I said trying to get his attention, no response.

"Sir! Please I need a room!" I yelled with no response. A man strode up to the counter and coughed. Immediately the bartender turned around and smiled. What? Was I invisible or something?

"Yes?" He brightly asked in a baritone voice.

"I need a room for the night." The man said handing some money to the man who nodded.

"Okay, first room on the left, you're lucky you got the last room." He said handing him a key to what should have been MY room.

I stood there glared at him before yelling,

"What! Do you think pink hair signifies something! That tattered clothes mean I'm a thief? That-" I stopped myself, I didn't want to start a long rant.

I stood there for a minute but the bartender just stood there with the damn cup, smiling like an idiot. It was almost like he couldn't even see me- wait...

The old hag was a witch! My god I was going to kill her! I gave a loud scream/sob, and I bit my lip to keep from crying.

It wasn't fair! I didn't do anything to desearve this, well maybe calling the old hag, well an old hag, but she could have just poked me with the stick!

But NOOOOOOOOO she had to turn me invisible!

Something rang in the back my head, something I should remember but I was to frustrated concentrate. I needed a place to stay, but all the rooms were taken according to the bartender.

I stood there for a minute wondering if the chairs weren't as rotted as they looked, and if I could sleep in them, I remembered then that there had been a stable by the inn.

Deciding that was going to be the best choice I headed out to the stable where I saw a onyx-eyed man was grooming his horse. I got down in the hay close by, and the horse looked in my direction for a second, as if he could see me, before looking back to the owner who ignored me.

Well he couldn't see me, so I guess he couldn't help but ignore me. I stared at the horse for a minute, it was purely black, black main, tail, eyes, and fur.

I felt tears slowly coming to my eyes and fall down my face. I'm not sure that even though people couldn't glare at me or well stare at my figure, being invisible was worse.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, it's a prologue and I have math homework to do so I'm going to cut it short. Okay hopefully you guessed who the man with onyx eyes was (sasuke). So the next chapter is going to be longer, so yeah. Hope you like this story so far, or does my idea totally suck? Oh and before you get all 'Sakura was OOC' on me, well she just got kicked out of her house and turned invisible! That would have ruined my day, lol. She'll be back to her regular self for the most part in the next chapter.


	2. What's His Name?

I GOT A NEW DOG!

hahaha

HAHAHAHAHA

:D

765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I woke up and looked around,

"This isn't my room-" I thought when it came crashing down on me, I didn't have a room, home or even a see-able body. Life truly sucked, well it got a LITTLE better when I spotted the man from last night across the room on a different hay stack staring at the ceiling. I looked at his horse (who was a very handsome horse) and the horse was staring at me, creepy.

I went up to the horse and moved my finger back and fourth in front of its eyes and sure enough the eyes followed. Could this horse see me? I raised my hand up high and it's eyes followed once more, yes apparently it can.

"What are you doing?" a voice said in front of me and I saw the onyx-eyed man staring straight at me, frowning. I felt my face go red and I realized something,

"Can you see me?" I asked slowly and he stared at me before slowly nodding.

"Really! Honestly truly you can SEE and HEAR me!" I asked giving him my best smile. He nodded again before grabbing a saddle and starting to put it on the horse.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked as he finished putting the saddle on and started to climb up onto his horse.

"You're annoying, and possibly crazy." he said coldly and I looked down, okay so maybe I did sound a LITTLE crazy but he didn't have to be so mean about it! Gra what should I do so he won't leave! My eyes strayed to his sattle where I saw the king's insignia on it, HOLY SHIT HE'S ROYALTY!

"HOLY SHIT YOUR ROYALTY!" I screamed, pointing my finger at him with shock written all over my face.

His frown deepened and I looked down again when a knight burst into the room.

"You're under arrest for stealing the prince's horse!" he yelled pointing his sword at um what's his name? Anyways, THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN SEE ME IS DUMB ENOUGH TO STEAL FROM ROYALTY!

This was definately an interesting day.

The stable wasn't that big, in fact it only had enough room in it for the horse, so if the knight reached over just a little bit more, well let's just say what's his name wouldn't be to happy, or alive for that matter. So that left what's his name in a bad position, while I was safe because well the knight couldn't see me!

Although, since apparently what's his name was the only one who could see me- okay I'm tired of calling him this!

"Hey, um this might be a bad time, but... What's your name?" I asked what's his name who looked at me like I was stupid.

"This is a really bad time to ask a question like that." he pointed out and I shrugged.

"Well I'm in no danger because only you can see me!" I said cheerfully and his look of 'You're crazy' grew more noticable.

"You aren't invisible." he said, and now it was his turn to get someone who looked at him like he was crazy. As in the knight who was just staring at him like he was crazy, well which is resonable because it looked like he was talking to the wall.

"Um, who are you talking to?" the knight asked, relaxing his grip on the sword a little. What's his name (who still hadn't answered my question) looked at me really hard for a minute and looked back at the knight.

"You REALLY can't see her?" he asked pointing back to me. The knight shook his head before raising his sword again,

"They said I COULD bring you back alive but I don't want to hear a crazy blabbering in my ear for a day." he said and right before he swung his sword, I tackled him, pretty hard, in fact it hurt! He stumbled down, along with me and looekd around.

"W-What was that!" he asked, panicked. What's his name looked at him with a little suprise (or what you can tell from his emotionless face)

"The pink-haired girl just tackled you and you still can't even see her?" he asked slowly and the knight slowly nodded his head. I got up just when what's his name was making a bolt for the door (with his horse) and he grabbed me and somehow managed to pull me onto the horse in the timespan of hmmm one second?

We rode off and something was bugging me,

"Ummm soooo what IS your name?" I asked again staring at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said calmly, even though the horse was running at a break neck speed. I looked down at the ground and immediately looked back up before I got sick from watching the ground go by so fast.

"Why can't anyone but me see you?" he asked me and I thought about it for a second.

"Well there was this old hag- I mean lady and I made her REALLY mad when I called her an old hag after she made ME mad and so then it turned out she was a witch and-" insert breath "She turned me invisible except she said only one human can see or hear me." I said and he looked at me.

"I'm the person that can see you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Damn it."

"Sooooo why WERE you idiotic enough to steal the prince's horse?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Because the prince was giving it to me." he said. I stared at him for a second before laughing, who knew the guy could joke?

"Hahaha the prince himself gave this horse to you? Ha that's funny-"

"I'm not joking." he said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh... So why'd he give you this horse?" I asked staring at him and he looked at me.

"Because I needed to get out of town." he replied, hmmm still not answering my exact question.

"No I mean why would the prince give you his horse?"

"No more questions, girl." he said and I twitched. I hated being called 'girl'

"It's Haruno Sakura." I said glaring at him.

"Hn."

Definately a interesting day so far.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Yay I'm done with chapter two! In only... two hours! I'm cutting this one short because I need to practice my french horn and memorize some songs by friday.

AND ONE OF THEM IS THE (old one which I like better) BATMAN THEME SONG!


	3. Why are they hiding?

**I REDID THE FIRST CHAPTER GO READ IT!**

I GOT AN A IN ALGEBRA IT IS A MIRACLE! THANK YOU GOD! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Oh here's my progress report:

ELA 90

Theatre Arts 100

Social Studies 97

Mustang Jazz Band (top jazz band at my school) 100

Symphonic Band (101)

Science 92

Algebra **91!**

YAY I AM SOOOOO HAPPY!

Oh and a note for Caitlin:

HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!

p.s. sorry for shorteness I'm busy with school crap.

765765765765765765765765765

(I'm going to try to keep it in this POV)

Sakura's POV

I was getting annoyed because we'd been riding for at least 5 hours straight with no end in sight. I was wondering if I'd be okay if I tryed jumping off of Soot (as I call the horse.) I don't think Sasuke would care really, I mean he hadn't said anything for the whole time of riding.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, but of course I got no response. I considered hitting him on the back of the head but that might go bad. Maybe flicking him? I reached up to the back of his head ready to flick when he said something,

"Don't even think about it."

Did he have eyes on the back of his head or something?

"Soooo um, where are we going?" I asked again but was again completely ignored. Out of frustration I let out a groan, he was infuriating! Honestly he seemed to cocky for his own good, I mean he hadn't even given me a thank-you for saving his ass and he acted like he did it all by himself!

(a/n okay I just had a strange thought, you remember how sasuke could see kyuubi when naruto talked to him in his head and all, I wonder if he could see inner sakura too)

After another hour a village came in sight as we got to the top of a hill. Sasuke suddenly stopped Soot and got off, of course he didn't help me get off so when I did I fell down from sitting down for so long.

"Why are dismounting here?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer, or for that matter a glance.

"We need to walk the horse-" he started to say when I interupted him,

"Soot."

"What?" he asked with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"The horses name is Soot." I said and he stared at me for a minute before continuing,

"Soot needs to be walked off because we've been riding him for awhile." he answered me before turning around and grabbing the horses lead and starting to walk. I quickly followed, but walked on the opposite side of him so I could scratch Soot behind the ears.

After a few minutes of silence something started to bug me,

"Sasuke, why didn't you just leave me in the stable?" I asked him, hoping for a response.

"The knight probably would have tried to kill me if you hadn't tackled him, so I need to repay my debt." he answered and I gave a slight nod. Wait... TRY to kill him? He would have been run through with the sword!

"Tried? I think he would have." I muttered to myself, unfortunately for me, Sasuke had good hearing because I could feel his glare even though I couldn't see him. Soot shuddered beside me, apparently he didn't like Sasuke's glares either.

I looked at the sky that was rapidly darkening, I could already see a full moon coming out. I looked back at the village and saw that only a few figures in the distance remained in out.

"Somethings not right..." I said quietly to myself, the air had an ominous feeling in it. The sun had just gone down but hardly anyone remained out, and Soot wasn't acting to excited about going there.

(a/n OMG I HAD TO PLAY AT THE HIGHSCHOOL FOOTBALL GAME (all eighth graders in band did) AND WE WON AFTER LIKE 19 LOSSES! Oh and I got to hang out with my friends)

"Sasuke, how about we skip this town and keep going?" I asked slowly, praying that he'd agree with me, but as always, luck was not on my side.

"This is the last town we'll see for awhile we need to rest and stock up here." he said calmly as if he was oblivious to the whole, this-town-is-evil thing. We came nearer to the village, and the knot in my stomach grew bigger, I did NOT want to be here.

"Are you sure? I mean you're probably right and all, but..." I said looking down, I didn't want to insult Sasuke by disagreeing with him but I didn't want to go to the town either.

We reached the outskirts of the town and that's when Soot started to tug at the lead. I was considering jerking the lead from Sasuke, jumping onto the horses back and getting the hell away from there, this town seemed off somehow.

As we walked past I felt someone or something was watching us, I would turn around every five seconds about to yell, "Aha!" to see no one was there, and I'd end up feeling like a complete idiot. Eventually on the fifteenth time in doing so Sasuke spoke up,

"What are you doing? You're acting strange." he said and I blushed.

"Well um... don't you feel that we're being watched or something?" I asked him, seriously how could he not? Someone could probably take a look at this place and be like, 'Shit lets skip this town.' and run off!

"Yes I can feel something but it might be better to pretend to be oblivious." he whispered calmly and I gave a slight nod, it did make sense.

I looked around for another minute before giving up, deciding it was hopeless. I noticed then that the town was empty.

"Um Sasuke? Where is everyone?" I asked him, I was sure I had seen some things moving around earlier.

"Hiding."

"From what? And why?" I asked, surely they couldn't be hiding from us! Well maybe him because well, they couldn't even see me! He lookeat me out of the corner of his eyes and from what I could see in his eyes was the emotion suprise, and well annoyance but that's been present for awhile now.

"Sasuke what's everyone hiding from?" I asked but again got the silent reply.

"It's you isn't it! I bet your some sort of murderer or something! You probably stole Soot too!" I screamed at him, when I noticed something slowly ebbing it's way towards us in the darkness. It looked slightly like a human from what I could tell but it had no face, had a black body with silver claws coming out, and even though it didn't have no face it did have one feature, a mouth filled with pointed teeth and bits of red and brown stained them.

"Now what the hell is that?" I asked (a/n okay I SERIOUSLY couldn't resist putting that even though it's sooooooooooo unbelivably unsakura-ish, so let's redo that)

"Um, Sasuke, what is _that?_" I asked with fear evident in my voice.

Maybe it just wanted to give us a hug! Right...

765765765765765765765765765765765765

I am just going to put this up because I have piano, sorry I couldn't put it up earlier because I was at my dad's all weekend. Okay here's the order of updates this week:

Want to Dance? (final chapter)

Want to Dance? (if last was not last chapter this is the last one)

The Desert Sand

Silver Cross

Silver Cross

Becoming Invisible

Becoming Invisible

and maybe the desert sand again.

(this order might change depending on which I have no writers block on)


	4. Tension

**Wa I feel sick, I curse you cold and stomach ache! Mwahaha-hack.**

**Oh yeah, and this takes place in medival times, with magic yada yada yada.**

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"How do you NOT know?" Sasuke asked me as the thing slowly advanced towards me.

"Do you think I know?! What is it?!" I screamed at him pointing to it. I stared at it, the thing was still coming closer, I could make out that it DID have a face. It had black beady eyes, one nose but no ears. The eyes were interesting, you could see different swirls of color if you looked, the swirls seemed to be moving...

"They are the Lost Ones, the ones who are bound by dark magic, become mindless killing machines, torture creatures and change some into them, and you haven't heard of them?" Sasuke asked, but it sounded far off. I lost sight of everything but the swirly eyes and my body felt like it was floating.

Suddenly something knocked me down and I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me.

"S-Sasuke?" I blushed when I realized he was, well on top of me, but as soon as I said his name, he got up, helping me up to. Sasuke darted past the thing. jumped onto Soot and galloped back over to me. I jumped on the horse and Sasuke started to make Soot go towards the inn.

"Don't EVER look into their eyes!" he said annoyed. Well FINE, considering I never knew about these... things, I SHOULD know not to look in their eyes and so he had every right to be annoyed.

I looked around and saw the Lost Ones slowly slinking around, and I shuddered, they were creepy. Some tried to get us and out of fear I buried my face into Sasuke's back, he smelled like pine trees and cinnamon.

Sasuke slowed Soot to a stop in front of the inn and I started to freak out.

"Why are we stopping?! Those things could get us!" I yelled at him and he just smirked as he tied Soot to a pole. I turned around and saw LO's (lost ones) staying about fifteen feet away from the inn. Could this day get anymore confusing? Sasuke and I walked in and saw a man with blonde hair sitting there looking bored. He looked up at Sasuke and grinned.

"Hey teme, get the horse from Kakashi?" (a/n yeah you all thought it was Naruto was the king!) the blonde asked with a grin as Sasuke frowned. (suprise suprise)

"Dobe, it's outside." he said.

"He, not it." I blurted out and I earned a glare from him.

"Better hope nothing happens to it, that protection spell's wearing off, no witches around here in awhile to cast it!" the blonde said happily, but you could hear the concern in his voice.

"How much longer can we stay here before we're caught Naruto- oh Sasuke-kun!!!" a girl with blue eyes started to say to the blonde, apparently called Naruto, but when she saw Sasuke she stopped in her tracks and ran up to hug him. Sasuke pushed her off with a look of utter annoyance and strangely I felt the urge to yell, 'In your face, pig! Sasuke doesn't like you!'

"Well, we need to leave by tomorrow, Ino, but I'm not sure if the others are ready." Naruto said to Ino and she nodded and headed back upstairs, obviously disheartened by Sasuke's rejection. Wait... others?

"Sasuke? What's going on?" I asked him, but was completely ignored. I sighed and looked around. The place was pretty messy, dishes laying around everywhere, crumbs all over the tables, and oddly there were shurikens and katanas stuck in the walls. I resisted the urge to start cleaning up this pigsty and went back to eavesdropping on the conversation.

"How many people are still here?" Sasuke asked anxiously, but Naruto looked down.

"Sasuke, we did try our best but one night all of the buildings, except by some miracle this one, well the buildings spells wore off and we didn't have time to do anything. Sasuke, we're the only ones left." Naruto said looking down. Sasuke let out a curse and slammed his fist on a nearby table, and to my suprise, the table collapsed.

"What about Selea did she-"

"Sasuke, I saw her die with my own eyes." Naruto interrupted quietly.

"How?" Sasuke growled, you could practically feel the temperature drop.

'Who's she?' I thought to myself, feeling a pang of jealousy, but I stayed quiet.

"She had gone to see her brother, but when she didn't come back at dusk, I worried and went after her. That's when we found out the barriers were breaking, I had to head back to tell the others, and when I finally got to Selea, a Lost One... was eating her. I'm sorry Sasuke, I was too late." Naruto said biting his lip.

"How long?" Sasuke asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Just the day before yesterday."

Sasuke didn't say anything and headed up the stairs. Not knowing what to do I followed after Sasuke up the stairs. He went into a room at the end of the hallway up the steps and slammed the door behind him. Gingerly, I opened the door and stepped in.

"Sasuke, are you okay? I-"

"Leave." Sasuke interupted me, looking at me with a look that would have made a LO shrivel up.

"W-What?!" I asked him.

"You saved my life, I saved yours, we're even." He replied coldly. So he expected me to leave, and go outside where those THINGS are?!

"Sasuke, I know what it's like to lose a, a loved one! I'm-" I said desperately, the old hag had kind of hinted about finding the one person who could see and hear me and I wasn't about to let him go!

"You? You don't know what it's like to lose a precious person to you so NEVER say that you understand anything about me." he said, and my temper flared.

"You think I don't know?! I SAW my mom roasted ALIVE at a stake by people I had known my whole life and she didn't do anything! Do you know what it's like to be hated? Despised by former friends and see them kill your own mother?!" I asked him and his eyes widened before he resumed his uncaring pose.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down and I turned around and walked out of the room...

And straight into a man with long brown hair and white eyes. He and I both fell down and he looked around with, 'What the heck?' written all over his face. He and I got up and I moved aside as he walked into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, Tenten just got back from the woods, she was attacked." the chocolate hair said as calmly as he could. Sasuke and chocolate boy quickly walked into the hallway and went down the steps. I followed behind them and went down the steps.

As I walked in my attention was drawn to the girl that had been laid out on a cloth on the floor. She had cuts all along her body, ranging from shallow to deep, and she had a cut on her forehead. I saw chocolate boy's face as he looked at the one he called Tenten, it was full of worry.

Ino and another girl who looked like chocolate boy were kneeling beside her, Naruto was grabbing rags to use as bandages, and another guy was in the corner and he looked to be asleep. I went and stood by them, trying to keep myself from bandaging the wounds.

"Heal, please heal." I said focusing on one of the more serious cuts, and to my suprise the cut moved, but when I blinked it looked just as it had before.

The two girls worked frantically, chocolate boy paced, Sasuke stared at me (it was starting to get creepy too), the guy in the corner opened his eyes and looked at Tenten, and Naruto was running around looking for water to use.

I looked outside and saw the LOs moving around as close as they could get without touching the invisible barrier.

"Why haven't I heard about those things?" I asked myself quietly and looked away. I sat down on the floor and looked at Sasuke, who's stare changed to a glare.

"We don't have any water!" Naruto yelled, without any water they couldn't clean the cuts, and at least half of them would become infected.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto before he grabbed a pail and headed outside towards the well, the well that was past the barrier. I looked at everyone, they all looked worried, well except for Naruto. I looked around one last time before I ran out after Sasuke, but as I ran out I heard a,

"Damn, I wanted to be the one to go out." from Naruto. I grinned, he did seem like the show-offy type.

765765765765765765765765765765

**BETA I NEED A BETA!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the overdue update.**

**Oh and the guy who appeared to be asleep was Shikamaru in his thinking position.**


	5. GRAR!

**GO CHRISTMAS BREAK!**

**The Everglow (by Mae which I don't own) is my new all-time favorite song right now, random I know. **

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I started to regret coming out after I passed the barrier. I sprinted around the creepies (my new name for the Lost Ones) and saw the well in sight, but no Sasuke. I frantically looked around and saw Sasuke cornered by three of the creepies with their carnivorous teeth snapping.

Time to go back in!

No… I couldn't just leave someone all alone like that when some scary man-eating monsters were about to get him or her.

"GRAR!!!!!" screeched one of the creepies.

Then again…

No I had better go save Sasuke, or at least try to, I didn't want him to die.

I ran and did a flying tackle to the one closest to me and saw Sasuke kicking his way past the other two and running towards the well. I quickly leaped off the creepy before it bit my head off and ran after Sasuke, kicking every creepy in my way.

I had nearly made it to Sasuke when one of the creepies managed to bite my shoulder. I grabbed the creepy and flipped him over my shoulder in a short adrenaline burst. I clutched my shoulder and ran to the well.

Sasuke looked at my shoulder and splashed some water from the well on it, "Be more careful next time." shoulder. I let out a scream as its sharp teeth punctured my skin. I quickly grabbed it and flew it over my shoulder in a short adrenaline

"I thought there wasn't going to be a next time because I had to leave." I said to him. He looked at me before sighing.

"Not many people would help another when they were getting attacked by a Lost One." He said to me as the creepies drew closer. Why were we having this conversation right now? It didn't seem like a great idea…

"Come on, we need to go." I said, but he was already ahead of me on that one. I ran after him and felt relieved when I crossed invisible barrier. I followed Sasuke in and saw him handing the handing the bucket to Ino.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, but I hope that after we get to Konohagakure we get a healer or something!" she said frantically as she tried to clean out the cuts with the help of chocolate boy's look alike. After an hour they had Tenten wrapped up in bandages (more like rags) and chocolate boy's look alike stood up.

"N-Naruto-kun, we need to go to Konohagakure, Tenten needs a healer or she might d-die." She said looking down, blushing.

"Hinata, are you sure?" Naruto asked Hinata, so that was her name! She nodded and Naruto sighed.

"We need to leave first thing in the morning then." Sasuke said standing up. They all looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry about Selea-" Ino started to say to him but he cut her off with a glare that made ice look hot.

"Hinata, would you mind looking after Tenten tonight? You can just sleep in the cart tomorrow." Sasuke asked her, although it seemed more like an order. Sasuke headed up the stairs and looked back at me, probably indicating for me to follow.

I followed after him (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and went into his room to see him lighting a candle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a healer?" he asked me and I looked at him; was he serious? I nearly threw up at the sight of all that blood from Tenten!

"Um, because I'm not?" I said to him slowly.

"Fine, then I guess one of Tenten's wounds just moved on it's own and looked a bit better afterwards." He said sarcastically; did his eyes play a trick on him too?

"Are you seeing things or something Sasuke? Because that didn't happen." I asked him, Sasuke looked at me for a second before smirking. It was kind of creepy in fact to see him smirking at me.

"Well, I seem to be having a slight problem with seeing girls that no one else can see lately."

So he did have a sense of humor, but after a second the smirk was gone and it had been replaced by a frown.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, you would have to be a healer to be able to do that. Plus I saw you looking at the wound when that happened anyways, so who else could it be?"

"Well not me!" I said slamming my fist down on his bedside table. That was a pretty bad idea though because it was my injured arm. I winced and clutched it when I felt a warm liquid get on my hands. Crap it had bled through my shirt!

"Sasuke, as much as I love this conversation, I have a _slight_ problem right now!" I said to him. He went over and pulled down the sleeve of my shirt to reveal a rather nasty wound.

"Shit… Well this proves you're right, you aren't a healer. A healer's wounds would have healed by now." He said, oh well that just makes _everything_ better, doesn't it?

"Um, well Sasuke, I hate to be a bother, but could you help me with this?!" I asked him. Honestly, now wasn't the time to best time to chat! Sasuke went over to the other side of the room and started to go through his dresser until he found a shirt that looked kind of old. He walked back over and tore the shirt into strips and started to tie the strips around my arm.

I blushed when I realized how close he was to me, oh God please don't let him see me blush! Think different thoughts like um, Soot! Yeah, that's it I'll just think of Soot. Except Soot belongs to Sasuke (unless he stole him) and Sasuke is really close to me right now!

"God, I'm stuck with a fangirl." Sasuke said to himself suddenly, I looked at him and saw him noticing my cherry colored cheeks. I glared at him; any girl would have blushed at this close of a range with a guy!

"Oh, I'm sorry for blushing considering how close you are to me right now." I blurted out and covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that! Sasuke stared back at me for a minute before grunting and getting on the bed and blowing out the candle.

"Go to sleep." He said to me, oh yes sleep on the floor. What a gentlemen. I leaned my back against the wall and had only one wish; a change of clothes. Right now my shirt was in a pitiful state with blood on it and my pants? They were probably in a worse shape. I sighed and slumped down.

Who was this Selea, Sasuke's lover or something? I sighed; it was probably best not to ask him. Without knowing it, I managed to go to sleep on the uncomfortable wood floor. I was going to have a crick in the morning.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

So… sleepy… had all-nighter playing Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2. Just because I finished them doesn't mean they aren't still fun to play! Now I am off to get soda, lots and lots of soda! Must not sleep, most have soda!!!!!!!!!!

**-Runs off happily-**

**Maybe sleep deprivation isn't a good thing.**


	6. You're Annoying

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately, school is EXTREMELY busy and that freak cold front that hit Texas knocked out the internet at my dad's house (where I update) soooo I am having to use the (very little) computer time I get at my mom's to update.**

**One more thing! I've been having an huge case of writer's block lately, mainly because of school has me stressed out to much, obviously my teacher's don't seem to realize that there's only so much 13-year-olds (me being fourteen in... um... five months) can do! So this will be a horribly written chapter!**

**Sooooooooooooo yeah.**

**New favorite song: Monsters by Matchbook Romance**

**_'Thoughts in a flashback'_**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

Somebody shaking me hard on the shoulders rudely awakened me, and I opened my eyes to glare at the person who was shaking me and saw Sasuke. I quickly sat up and looked out the window, it was still pitch black out. He stood back up and walked to his bed where he picked up a shirt, a pair of pants and a belt and tossed it at me.

"Change your clothes, we're leaving as soon as the sun's up." Sasuke told me, I sat there for a minute looking at the clothes; did he really expect me to change with him looking? I stood up, holding the clothes, and looked at him.

"At least turn around!" I yelled at him and with a roll of his eyes, he turned around. I slipped out of my grimy clothes and pulled on the navy shirt (which went down to my thighs), the pants (that were to long and big on me) and I pulled the belt around the pants, "Okay, you can turn back around." I told him as I knelt down to roll up the pants. He turned around and smirked.

"What?" I asked him, but I got the most typical 'Sasuke' answer there is.

"Hn." Unfortunately the smirk was gone with a glare.

I walked over the mirror hanging above the dresser in the room. I looked at myself, but there wasn't much there. In fact, I couldn't even see myself! I looked down; apparently I could still see myself, just not in a mirror, damn it. I looked fine in the clothes, even if they were too big on me. I would never get men…

Sasuke turned around to start packing again, but there was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you want any breakfast?" A voice asked on the other side of the door, great it was that Ino-pig.

"No-" Sasuke started to say but there was a loud growl from my stomach, "Fine."

Ino came in and set down the food on the small bedside table, "Sasuke-kun, I'm really am truly sorry about Selea, but didn't you ever get a strange feeling about her? Something just wasn't right…" she said and Sasuke gave her the most frightening glare I've ever seen, and I could have sworn I saw some red in there.

"Get out."

Ino quickly rushed out and I looked at the food, some goopy mystery breakfast. I looked at it and looked at my stomach, how bad could it be? I took the bowl and shoveled some of it into my mouth…

Only to immediately spit it out, what was that crap?

"You don't like oatmeal?" Sasuke asked me, I looked at the demon meal from Hell. THAT was oatmeal? I shook my head and he looked at me, "So different…"

I will never understand men…

I helped Sasuke pack up his few clothes into a rucksack and we headed down stairs where we met up with Sasuke's friends, or his acquaintances, I wasn't sure how close he was to them.

"Neji, shut up about destiny! For the final time it wasn't destiny for Tenten to get injured!" Naruto yelled at chocolate boy (Neji, I guess) the others just rolled their eyes and ignored them, this must happen a lot.

"S-So is everyone ready? I have the horses ready, but somebody is going to have to hold Tenten for the ride." Neji's look alike said shyly.

"I'll do it Hinata-san." Neji said to her, going over to the table that Tenten laid upon and gently picking her up. Everyone looked towards Sasuke who was already walking towards the door.

"Let's go."

"I hate being up this early, it's troublesome…" The boy who had appeared to be asleep last night muttered.

"But Shika-kun, I thought you were a morning person!" Ino said to him, Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her but I noticed the slightest bit of red that was coloring his cheeks at her attention.

"Ino, I told you I'm a sleep-in-the-morning person, not a morning person." Shikamaru said to her. Ino mouth went into an 'O' shape and became quiet. I looked and saw five horses there, one of them being Soot.

"Unfortunately Tenten's horse ran o-out of the barrier when the attack happened because it was scared…" Hinata said quietly.

About five minutes later we had all gotten up on our horses except for one person who was having the slightest problem, Sasuke.

"Soot, my hair is _not_ hay!" Sasuke said glaring at said horse. Soot had suddenly taken a liking to Sasuke's hair, probably because it kind of did smell like hay… Everyone gaped at Sasuke for a minute and finally Naruto broke the silence.

"You finally_ named _your horse instead of just calling it 'Damn thing?'"

"You know Uchiha, 'Soot' sounds like a girly name for a horse…" Neji pointed out while somehow balancing Tenten in his arms and holding the reins of his horse. Sasuke didn't say anything and finally managed to get up on Soot behind me, of course it did look kind of strange that Sasuke was sitting so far back on the horse as if he was riding behind somebody to the others.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme? Why are you sitting like that?" Naruto asked him, "You know if you sit like that, your probably going to fall off in the first ten minutes…"

Sasuke cursed under his breath and scooted forward, causing me to blush immediately, we were definitely invading each other's personal space. My cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red when he reached his arms around me and grabbed the reins, definitely invading personal space.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and he and his horse dashed off towards the forest. Sasuke and I followed after him, followed by everybody else.

After awhile I grew tired and slowly fell asleep.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay I like doing Sasuke's POV too much to NOT do his in this story.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

'Annoying girl, how did I get stuck with her?' I thought to myself as the girl leaned against my chest as she lightly snored. One of the things that can tick me off is snoring, 'Even though she looks like her, she sure isn't anything like her.'

Selea...

_flashback:_

_"Sasuke, power... what do you think of it?" she had asked me one night before the attacks had started._

_"Power is the most important thing to me." I said **'Besides you'**_

_"Yeah, same here. I would do anything to get it." she told me and I raised my eyebrow._

_"Anything?"_

_"Anything."_

_"We are a lot alike aren't we, Selea?" I asked her and she gave me a smirk._

_"I guess so, except there's two big difference between us." she said to me with challenging look in her eye._

_"And what are they?"_

_"The first one you'll never find out but the other one is... I'm stronger than you."_

_End Flashback_

Eventually after another hour Naruto slowed to a stop on his horse, "Lunchtime!" Naruto yelled slipping off of his horse, I slowed Soot to a stop and slid off of him. Sakura quickly woke up as she lost her balance and fell on top of me.

"Sakura, you're heavy." I told her and she quickly got off me.

"Sorry Sasuke, and thank-you Soot for the ride!" She said petting the horse. She was thanking… a horse. Strange.

"Why are you thanking a horse?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Well, wouldn't you thank somebody who did you a favor?" she asked me.

"No."

"Jerk…" she muttered, she definitely was different from her.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

'I need to learn to control my mouth.' I thought, sometimes I didn't even think of saying that and it just slipped out!

"Sasuke, tell Soot thank-you for the ride." I told him and he glared at me.

"No."

"Please?"

"You're annoying." He said before walking off towards the campsite. I sighed; maybe I really should keep my mouth shut.

Oh well, I had a new goal besides becoming visible again…

Getting Uchiha Sasuke to say thank-you.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

**I got a huge writer's block until I went back and watched my favorite episode of Naruto on Youtube and reading my favorite chapter… Unfortunately I have school tomorrow, and it's near midnight so I should really get some sleep.**


End file.
